


Believe me, darling. The stars were made for falling.

by plumscapes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Marriage Fluff, Fluff no angst i cant handle angst, Other, Patty loves Stanley with her whole heart, Sewing, Stans nonbinary and proud, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumscapes/pseuds/plumscapes
Summary: A little ficlet on a headcanon i have that stan up-cycles clothes and sews and stuff :)also stan uses they/them cus i said so
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Believe me, darling. The stars were made for falling.

It was a quiet evening in the Uris household, the only sounds consisting of the TV playing some show— maybe family feud, and the quiet whir of the sewing machine.  
Stanley Uris was sitting on the couch, concentrated on the craft in front of them, and Patty Uris watched them.

They had been married for nearly 18 years and Patty could still find new things she loved about her partner, her Stanley.  
The way their eyes watched the machine in front of them, Patty definently couldnt tell you what they were doing but it looked like it was taking their full focus.   
They had come home from work an hour late with a bag of clothes they got from the donation bins at Goodwill, full-set on upcycling them into something new; it was one of their newer hobbies but whenever they found something that interested them Patty got happy. Whatever kept Stan going was something that made Patty grateful.  
She watched as Stan tapped their foot on the carpet matching the hum of the machine.   
Every once n a while Stan would stop the machine, lift up the clothing, huff, and then mark something down on the notebook next to them, a pattern. It intrigued Patty, the way Stan kept patterns, it seemed like their whole life revolved around patterns. Stan was, strange to say the least. Their mannerisms were much different then Patty had seen from anyone else. And she wouldn’t have it any other way. She loved them 

It seemed Patty was too focused on Stan at this exact moment she had forgotten she was in-fact doing something entirely different with her hands. Fixing a whole in her shirt to be exact.  
Patty didn’t realize she had accidentally poked herself with the sewing needle to the pain set in, startling her.

“Oh fuck,” she whispered under her breath, blowing on her finger.

Stan huffed out a laugh as they stopped the sewing machine and looked her.

“Maybe if you weren’t too busy staring at me you wouldn’t have poked yourself dear. “  
Stan held onto the word dear for a little, in a condescending deadpan tone. 

“I’m allowed to stare at you, I’m your wife, dear.” Patty returned in the same deadpan tone.

“I don’t remember where in the marriage guide book it says that.” 

“I think it said something about it in the Ketabuh.”

Stan laughed and Patty smiled at how their eyes creased, making Stan laugh made her happy, Stan seemed cold and formal from an outsiders point of view but they really weren’t. Stan was much different then how they looked from the outside, you just had to dig, and dig, and dig, until you found what made them smile.

“Did we even sign a Ketabuh?” Stan asked, their hands resting on their knees.

“We signed something, someone said something and then we kissed and we were officially married I guess.” Patty responded, she could remember their entire wedding day off the top of her head, and probably quote it if she wanted. It was the happiest day in her life.

“Didn’t we stomp on one of your moms glasses afterward? Just to seal the deal.” 

“Maybe.” Patty smiled and got up too move closer to them. They did infact stomp on one of her moms glasses, a wine glass Patty had taken from home 4 years prior.

Patty sat next to Stan and rested her head on their shoulder, moving one of their hands into hers.  
“What are you making?” She asked.

“Well it started with me cropping the shirt and then I did something else and— its hard to explain really.” Stan laughed and put their on top of Pattys’ closing their eyes for a second and breathing in and out, they were here right now, with the love of their life.  
They were real.

Patty moved her head from their shoulder to their chest, Stan moving to lay on the couch so it was more comfortable for her. Patty had a small grin on her face as combed her hair with their fingers.

They stayed like this for what felt like for eternity, in a good way. No one talked and the TV was still playing some nonsensical show but that didnt matter right now. The only thing that mattered was how Patty matched Stans breaths with hers. She felt so much love in this moment she felt like she was gonna explode, she couldnt believe she was here right now. There was once a small, fragile girl who would never believe where she was now. That small, fragile girl was dead and was replaced with Patty, someone who was almost the exact opposite, Stan helped get where she was today and she did the same to them.

“I love you.” Patty said, curling head farther into Stans side.

“I love you too Pats.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey i hoped you enjoyed if you want more stanpat content follow me on twitter @bIumuris.  
> also this is like my first real fic since i was like 10 so its probably shit but whatever.


End file.
